Fuego Cruzado
by agatha gatoo
Summary: Traduccion autorizada de "Friendly Fire" de Ridley C James. AU brotherhood. En la guerra, ocurren fatalidades, pero para Dean Winchester la lineas se vuelven borrosas cuando se ve atrapado en medio del fuego cruzado


Disclaimer: "Fuego Cruzado" es la traducción de "Friendly Fire" de Ridley C. James. Pueden encontrar la historia original en el link s/3654681/1/Friendly-Fire

Todo lo que puedan reconocer de es de Warner y lo demás de ella. Ridley y Tidia, han creado todo un Universo Alternativo de Supernatural, que ha sido prestado por muchísimos otros autores para escribir sus propias historias de la Hermandad o de algunas escenas que se mencionan en sus fics. Quizá al escuchar universo alternativo, se van a desanimar, pero denle una oportunidad, básicamente es lo mismo, pero los muchachos no están tan solos. La única diferencia es que en vez de ser cazadores independientes, todos los cazadores son miembros de una organización llamada La Hermandad, que está dirigida por tres hombres. El Guardián, El Académico y El Caballero. Por casualidades de la vida, John se ve involucrado con ellos cuando recién está aprendiendo que existen todas las cosas en la oscuridad. Ridley y Tidia tienen más de treinta historias (incluso tienen su propia página de internet en que se han tomado la molestia de ordenarlas cronológicamente y buscarnos fotos y descripciones para todos los personajes. Les dejo el link .

Amablemente me han autorizado a traducir todas las historias que quiera. Espero que les guste esta historia. Como les he contado hay de todas las épocas y edades. Esta historia es cuando son jóvenes y me gusta mucho.

 **& S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&**

 **Fuego cruzado**

 **De Ridley C. James.**

Pre serie.

Línea del tiempo de la Hermandad: Después de Héroes y antes de La Línea.

&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&

"Para…Deuce"

La voz de Caleb Reaves se quebró. Dean cerró brevemente sus ojos mientras las manos de Caleb, calientes y empapadas de sangre, empujaban contra las suyas.

"Por favor…solo para"

Dean no quisiera nada más que poder hacerlo.

Quería detener todo. Comenzando por el continuo chorro de fluidos corporales que estaba saliendo de su amigo herido. Dean quería parar los pequeños gruñidos de dolor de Caleb, que sus medidas para salvarle la vida, haciendo presión en la herida. Quería terminar con la respiración agitada y casi histérica, con pequeños gemidos de Sam que se unía al dolor de Caleb.

Dean quería detener los frios tentáculos del miedo que comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos. A romper sus solidas barreras con la misma facilidad con que el rocío estaba humedeciendo sus jeans en el frío suelo. Las condiciones físicas y emocionales estaban trabajando en conjunto para volver loco a su cuerpo, que ahora era recorrido por pequeños tiritones, iguales a los que recorrían a Caleb, de dolor y shock.

Dean quería que todo se detuviera, joder. "No puedo parar" Nunca, jamás "Solo quédate conmigo, Damien" era todo lo que podía pedirle a los que quería.

Entonces su padre y Bobby aparecieron.

"Johnny" la forma en que Caleb dijo el nombre lo hizo sonar parte como una plegaria desesperada y parte como un sobrenombre exasperado "Ya era hora"

Dean se sobresaltó cuando su padre puso una de sus callosas manos en la parte de atrás de su cuello y la otra en la sudorosa frente de Caleb.

"Maldición, chicos"

El saludo fue rudo y clásico de John Winchester, pero el apretón cariñoso en el cuello de Dean, fue gentil, así como la forma en que su padre pasó su mano por el cabello de Caleb "Que jodido desastre" siseó John.

La momentánea calidez desapareció junto a la mano de su padre en su cuello y Dean tiritó al sentirlo. El implacable frio estaba reclamando su lugar.

Dean sintió como si flotara fuera de la tierra. Fuera de su cuerpo mientras observaba a su padre chequear el pulso de Caleb y posar su mano en el hombro del cazador herido "¿Creí que dijimos que no habría sangre en el campo de batalla hoy, Soldado?"

"¿Cuándo…he…escuchado ordenes?"

Otro par de manos tomo el brazo de Dean y el adolescente sintió que lo arrastraban nuevamente a la realidad con la voz ruda de Bobby Singer "Déjame ver, Dean. Muévete"

Dean soltó la camiseta empapada de sangre que había estado sosteniendo inútilmente en el costado de Caleb por lo que parecían horas. Sus músculos se sentían como nudos agarrotados. Dean era el Atlas liberado del peso del mundo.

"Sostiene sus manos" ordenó Bobby.

Dean se apresuró a hacer lo que decía el mecánico. Apretó sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de Caleb. La sangre en las manos de ambos lo hizo una tarea muy resbalosa. Podía sentir el pulso acelerado de su mejor amigo en sus dedos "¿Qué les demoró tanto?" demandó Dean.

Bobby levantó el improvisado vendaje e hizo una cara. Su cara palideció "Teníamos que terminar con el elfo"

¿En verdad? Dean quería soltar una carcajada con lo ridículo de la situación. ¿Acaso Sam no les había explicado que era una emergencia? Quería gritar. Estrangular un jodido cuerpo. Sus vidas eran un desastre.

El grito de dolor de Caleb paró su rabia. El psíquico estaba intentando escapar de la no muy gentil examinación de Singer.

"¡Cuidado, Bobby!" saltó Dean sin importarle que su padre le estuviese dando la mirada de 'cállate Dean'. Devolvió la mirada y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Caleb. Caleb hizo lo mismo. Sus resbalosos dedos aferrándose a Dean como si fuese un salvavidas.

"¿Qué tan mal? Preguntó John.

Bobby levantó la mirada "No bueno" respondió usando el primer botiquín para el triaje "Pero no tan mal"

Dean le dio a Singer otra mirada con odio. ¿Qué clase de examinación era esa? ¿Dónde estaba Mackland cuando lo necesitaban?

"Maldición" exhaló John.

Dean apretó su mandíbula. La preocupación que se reflejó en la suave voz de su padre fue como un rayo cayendo en una pradera. John no tenía derecho a estar preocupado ahora. Él los había puesto en esta situación.

"Tranquilo, Caleb"

La suave voz de Sam avivó el fuego de ira que las palabras de John habían iniciado. Dean levantó la vista, encontrando brevemente la mirada de su hermano de catorce años. El miedo y preocupación que vio reflejada en la seria mirada extinguió temporalmente el fuego.

Sam estaba en sus rodillas a la cabecera de Caleb. Sus dedos pasando metódicamente por el cabello del cazador en un gesto tranquilizador que Reaves no hubiese permitido si no estuviese tan ido.

"Está bien" Sam repetía sus palabras como un mantra, que había comenzado en el momento en que se había arrodillado junto al caído cazador "Papá ya está aquí"

Repentinamente golpeó a Dean lo gracioso de la situación. En un minuto Sam consideraba a su padre su verdugo y al siguiente su salvador. Frio y caliente. Eso describía a su hermano. A los adolescentes en general.

John pasó una mano por su rostro "Tremendo enredo en que nos metiste, Junior"

"Siento arruinar tu diversión" el intento de risa de Caleb salió más bien como un sollozo de dolor. El estúpido medio sonrió y Dean tuvo que mirar para otro lado "Quien iba a saber…que las criaturas del bosque…estaban armadas estos días"

"Si, ¿Quién sabría?" Dean le daba mérito a su padre por mantener su propia sonrisa forzada en su rostro "¿Estabas determinado a ganar esa apuesta, verdad?"

"Yo haría…lo que sea por una C"

Dean recordó la conversación. La conversación en que Reaves había terminado la discusión que iba en aumento entre Sam y John.

" _Te apuesto cien dólares que terminamos al elfo y traemos a Sammy de regreso a tiempo para que termine su aburrido informe antes que se oculte el sol"_

Dean odiaba decirle a Caleb que había perdido la apuesta. Ya casi había caído la noche. El elfo podría estar muerto, pero Sam no iba a terminar su informe. Uno nunca debía apostar contra la casa. Especialmente cuando era donde vivían los Winchester.

"¿Qué mierda pasó, Dean?"

Dean parpadeó. Su padre lo estaba mirando fijamente. El balbuceo de Sam se había detenido. Incluso la agitada respiración de Caleb parecía haber bajado su volumen "¿Qué?"

"¿Quieres decirme qué diablos paso?"

"Lo siento, papá" dijo Dean "Fui yo"

Dean sintió como Caleb se tensaba, debido a sus manos entrelazadas. Brevemente encontró la vista del confundido cazador y observó como una clase diferente de dolor pasó en su mirada dorada "No sabía que era él" continuó "Pensé que era el elfo…"

"¿Tu hiciste esto?" John parecía escéptico. Se humedeció los labios "¿Qué demonios, Dean?"

Caleb soltó su mano de la de Dean. La sangre derramada hizo imposible que el joven cazador lo evitara. Dean miró a su amigo y Caleb lo miró como si Dean le hubiese disparado nuevamente. Esta vez a propósito y por la espalda.

Dean tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta "Yo…" empezó.

"Yo no…reporte mi ubicación, Johnny. Mi culpa…perdón"

Dean frunció el ceño. Caleb no reportó su ubicación porque no había sido contactado ¿Por qué diablos se estaba disculpando?"

Caleb tosió débilmente "Todos estos años cazando… y me derriba el fuego cruzado"

"He hecho lo que podía aquí" reportó Bobby matando cualquier normalidad que Reaves estuviese intentando "Necesitamos llevarlo a donde pueda sacarle esa bala, John"

"¿Qué dicen de un jodido hospital?" gruño Dean. Su padre todavía lo estaba mirando fijamente con una mezcla de incredulidad y de ya conocida decepción en su rostro.

"No" Caleb cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza "hospital no"

"Tiene razón. No al hospital" agregó John, desviando la vista de Dean "Demasiadas preguntas"

Dean quería darle un puñetazo en la cara a su padre. Todo esto era su jodida culpa "Es un error de cacería. Pasan todo el tiempo, papá. ¿Qué tan difícil es eso?"

Los oscuros ojos de John se fijaron en su hijo "¿Y qué diablos estabas cazando con una 9 mm y fuera de temporada, Dean?"

Dean quería gritarle a su padre que eran los jodidos Ozarks, donde siempre un jodido animal u otro estaba en temporada. Y Caleb no había sido baleado con una pistola, sino con un rifle. Que esa era una historia creíble que podían usar. Pero no lo hizo. Dean no dijo una maldita palabra.

Y John no le dio tiempo a su hijo para seguir discutiendo. Se agacho y paso su brazo bajo el hombro de Caleb "Vamos, chico. Llevémoste a casa"

Casa era un pequeño cuarto de hotel con dos habitaciones, junto a la interestatal donde habían estado viviendo por los últimos dos meses. Aun así, la forma en que su padre lo decía, hacía que Dean desease tener un par de zapatillas de rubí. Deseaba estar en cualquier lugar que no fuese donde estaba.

"¿Aun asi…me dan un corazón morado por esto?" preguntó Caleb.

"Tendrás suerte si no eres degradado, chico" dijo Bobby, ayudando a cargar el peso de Caleb "O sacado de servicio si tu papi se entera" entre los dos cazadores mayores lograron poner a Caleb de pie y tastabillando en dirección al auto.

Dean se giró para recoger las armas y el bolso de su padre cuando una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

"¿Crees que va a estar bien, Dean?"

Los ojos de Sam brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas "Es fuerte, Sam. Estará bien"

El chico de catorce años bajó la voz "Lo siento, Dean. No quería hacerlo. Vi un destello de verde. Pensé que era el elfo. Lo siento"

Dean suspiró "Lo sé, Sammy. Lo sé"

Nadie lo sentía más que Dean. Sentía haber atormentado a Sam acerca de los elfos y cómo les gustaba llevarse a niños. Lamentaba no haber podido detener el disparo no planeado de su hermano. No haberlo visto venir. Sentía haberse sentido obligado a mentir a su padre…y haber lastimado a Caleb. Lo sentía, lo sentía, lo sentía.

Pero sentirlo no cambiaba una maldita cosa. Si lo hiciera, toda la vida de Dean sería distinta. La última hora había sido solo el comienzo de las cosas que Dean hubiese hecho de manera diferente.

&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&

Cuarenta y siete minutos antes…

"¿Crees que papá y Bobby ya lo hayan matado?" preguntó Sam por décima vez "Hemos estado aquí por horas. Quiero volver a casa"

Dean le sonrió a su hermano "Más te vale que hayan atrapado al bastardo. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un fetiche con niños?"

"¡Cállate!" gruño Sam "No tengo miedo de un estúpido elfo. Tengo un informe que entregar y un examen semestral mañana"

Dean no había sido disuadido. Estaba cansado de los reclamos de su hermano por ser obligado a ir a la cacería de la noche. "Seguro que no" el chico de dieciocho años continuó avanzando por el sendero "Pero mantén los ojos abiertos y las orejas afiladas por si aparece Herbie el come-carne-y-le-gustan-los-niños que quiere convertirse en dentista"

Sam gruño una respuesta y Dean sonrió para si mismo satisfecho. Realmente debería haber enviado a Sam con su papá. Solo por principio. Los cinco cazadores se habían separado al entrar al bosque. Bobby y John se habían ido hacia el Oeste y Dean, Sam y Caleb al Este.

Cuando el rastro que los muchachos se habían dividido, Caleb había tomado el de la derecha, mientras Dean y Sam continuaban por el de la izquierda. Usarían los radios para mantenerse en contacto y se encontrarían en un arroyo donde el mapa topográfico mostraba que los senderos se internaban más en el bosque. Era un típico reconocimiento. Caleb y Dean lo habían hecho cientos de veces antes.

Dean estaba frustrado de que no había rastro del elfo que estaban rastreando. Al contrario de los pequeños ayudantes de Santa, la criatura que estaban cazando gustaba de carne humana en lugar de bastones de caramelo y gomitas de dulce. Debían estar por encontrarse con Caleb en cualquier momento e iba a apestar llegar con las manos vacías.

Entonces Dean lo escuchó. El movimiento de unas ramas en la distancia. El sonido de una ramita que se rompía a su derecha. Se giró y Sam siseó su nombre.

Su hermano estaba a unos pasos más atrás, detenido. Con el arma apoyada en su hombro.

"Vi algo" dijo Sam, gesticulando urgentemente con el rifle.

Dean iba a tomar la radio afirmada en su cinturón cuando el crujido del arma al dispararse rompió el extraño silencio "¡Sam! ¡No!"

Era muy tarde. Sam había disparado. Por la expresión de sorpresa en su joven rostro, Dean no estaba seguro si había sido intencional o no.

Dean presionó el botón del lado de su walkie-talkie "¿Damien? ¿Cuál es tu 10-4)"

No hubo respuesta. Dean humedeció sus labios y tomó aire apresuradamente para mantener a raya el pánico "¡Caleb! Contéstame, maldición"

"¿Dean?" la voz de Sam se quebró "Pensé que el seguro estaba puesto. Creo que le di"

Le había dado a algo. Dean lo había escuchado caer. Si no era el elfo, Dean rogaba porque fuese un ciervo. Se acercó a su hermano, sacando su propia arma de la parte trasera de sus jeans "Vamos"

Dean se movió sigilosamente por el espeso bosque hacia la dirección adonde Sam había disparado. La sensación de miedo, aumentando a cada paso.

Lo encontraron menos de nueve metros más lejos. Caleb estaba boca abajo, en un enredo de ramas y hojas. Se estaba estirando y esforzándose por ponerse de rodillas.

"Oh, Dios" Sam se detuvo. El rifle se resbalo de sus manos "No…no"

"¡Caleb!" Dean colocó su arma en sus jeans y corrió, llegando al lado del cazador caído en tres rápidos pasos "¿Caleb?"

"Deuce…" dijo Caleb cuando Dean tomó su hombro y con cuidado lo ayudó a tenderse en el suelo "Creo que… me dispararon"

"Tranquilo, viejo" los ojos de Caleb estaban muy abiertos y desenfocados. Su mandíbula apretada. Sus manos apretadas en su abdomen "Te tengo"

"Yo…traté de…radio"

"Sam, ven acá" Dean llamó a su hermano, luchando por quitarse la chaqueta ligera que estaba usando y su camisa de franela. Incluso aunque era principios de mayo, las montañas eran heladas. Dean se alegraba de haberse vestido con su estilo habitual.

"Ayudame" le ordenó a Sam, quien había llegado a su lado, pero aún estaba parado asombrado. Incapaz de quitar sus ojos de la creciente mancha roja en la camisa azul de Caleb.

"Oh, Caleb…" susurró Sam.

"Encuentra algo para elevar sus pies, Sam. Usa tu abrigo para abrigarle las piernas" shock iba a ser un problema. El suelo estaba húmedo y la temperatura estaba bajando junto con la luz.

"Yo…vino de…ninguna parte" Caleb estaba divagando "No vi…o sentí nada…más que tu"

Dean asintió "Lo sé, viejo. Tranquilo. No hables. Déjame revisarte"

El chico de dieciocho años quitó las manos de Caleb de la herida. El orificio de entrada estaba en la parte superior del abdomen, pero hacia el lado. Si tenían suerte, ningún órgano vital estaría dañado. No tenía herida de salida. Eso podía ser una bendición y una maldición.

"Deuce…"

"Es solo un raspón, princesa" le aseguró Dean "Ni siquiera dejara mucha cicatriz para que la presumas" Dean forzó una sonrisa y dio unos golpecitos cariñosos en la mejilla de su amigo "Solo tenemos que detener la hemorragia y estarás bien"

Caleb hizo una mueca. Su cabeza cayó nuevamente al suelo "pésimo…mentiroso…"

Era la primera frase que sonaba ligeramente lucida y remotamente parecida a algo que Caleb diría. La sonrisa de Dean se agrandó "Lo dice el psíquico que está leyendo mi mente sin permiso. Todo el mundo es un pésimo mentiroso a tu alrededor"

"Leí…tu cara" Caleb cerró sus ojos "Te conozco"

"Hey" Dean agarró la barbilla de Caleb "¡No te duermas, Caleb! Ni siquiera pienses en despacharte en mi turno"

Caleb parpadeó y levantó la vista para ver a Dean "¿Qué…pasó? ¿Quién diablos me disparó?"

"Fui yo" confesó Sam que había regresado. El adolescente se arrodillo junto a Reaves. Tenía tres grandes troncos en sus manos "Lo siento mucho. No sabía que eras tú"

Dean tomó una de las ramas y la posicionó bajo las piernas de Caleb, levantándolas al nivel del corazón "No tenía el seguro puesto" explicó Dean por su hermano mientras tomaba la chaqueta de Sam y la ponía sobre las piernas de Reaves "Error de principiante. Solo eso"

Dean no estaba seguro de si Caleb entendía, pero luego su mano se deslizó y agarró el borde de la manga de Sam dándole un tirón "Esta bien, enano. Estoy bien"

Las lagrimas desbordaron los ojos de Sam cuando bajó la cabeza "Debería haber estado atento…Yo solo quería"

"Sammy… está bien" Caleb dio una mirada a Dean y asintió "Solo…un raspón"

Dean negó con la cabeza. Un raspón que iba a hacer que Caleb se desangrara si no hacía algo para detenerlo. Tomó su camisa, arrepollándola y la presionó en la herida en el costado de Caleb, aplicando suficiente presión para detener el flujo de sangre.

Caleb gritó con el asalto inesperado "¡Hijodeperra!"

"Lo siento, Damien" Dean miró a su hermano "Sam, usa el radio. Llama a papá. Dile que a Caleb le dispararon" su padre y Bobby tenían el botiquín de primeros auxilios. También tenían las llaves de los autos "Los necesitamos aquí. Ayer"

El joven adolescente se movió reluctantemente a donde había dejado caer su rifle y bolso e hizo lo que Dean había pedido.

"¿Hey? ¿Todavía estás conmigo?"

Caleb apretó sus ojos y sus puños se cerraron sobre el pasto y las hojas a su lado. Su rostro estaba palido y cubierto por una poco saludable cantidad de sudar. Su respiración era entrecortada y difícil.

"¿Damien?" Dean liberó una de sus manos lo suficiente para colocarla en el cuello de Caleb, buscando un pulso que era demasiado rápido.

El toque hizo que Reaves abriera los ojos una pizca "¿Sammy…me disparó?" tragó y humedeció sus labios "¿Nuestro Sammy? ¿En verdad?"

Dean bufó con sorna "Que bueno que papá no ha podido arrastrarlo al campo de tiro muy a menudo, verdad?" posó su mano en el hombro de Caleb y lo apretó "Estaríamos enfrentándonos a una herida de pecho, en vez de esta mariconada de disparo en la panza"

Caleb se rió, pero luego gruño cuando Dean reajustó su mano en el torniquete "Me alegro…que no tenga tu puntería"

Dean humedeció sus labios "Si, yo también"

"¿Y…Deuce?"

"¿Si?"

"El niño…y yo…" Caleb se esforzó por hablar "estamos a mano por todo el…asunto del Raw Head"

Dean soltó una carcajada y sintió que sus ojos ardían…y su garganta se apretaba "Si, creo que si"

%&%&%&%&%&%

Sam no encontró el chiste gracioso, incluso cuando Caleb lo había molestado con el todo el camino de regreso al motel. No era algo que Sam dejara ir fácilmente, sin importar cuantas veces Caleb intentara que lo hiciera. No se parecían en eso.

Dean por primera vez se había sentido como un extranjero cuando viajaba en la parte trasera del Impala, intentando detener el sangrado de Caleb. Caleb estaba sentado entre él y Sam y el joven Winchester estaba en modo mamá gallina. Dean estaba seguro que Reaves lo toleraba solo para aplacar la culpa de Sam, la que era tangible en tan reducido espacio.

Pero Caleb no había hablado a Dean. Ni lo había llamado a él cuando el dolor se había disparado fuera de control, cuando Bobby extirpo la bala. Caleb había llamado a John y Dean podía admitirse a sí mismo que se había sentido como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo en la panza. Caleb estaba enojado y Dean estaba convencido de que tenía todo el derecho a estarlo. Por eso había esperado al lado. Se había mantenido fuera del camino hasta que Bobby había terminado y tanto él como John se habían ido a la cama.

Sam habia hecho su rutina de Florence Nightingale y John de hecho lo había felicitado por sus esfuerzos antes de irse a dormir, dejando al afortunadamente drogado e inconsciente Caleb bajo el cuidado del adolescente hasta la mañana.

Dean había tomado la guardia cuando Sam había comenzado a cabecear debido al cansancio. Dean había permanecido junto a la cama observando a sus dos cargas dormir, mientras él se mortificaba con los 'y sí' y los 'deberia haber'.

El crujido del suelo hizo que Dean se enderezara. Su mirada pasando de Caleb quien estaba más cerca de él y luego a Sam quien estaba al otro lado de la cama. Ninguno se había estirado.

"¿Está bien?"

Dean no se sorprendió de ver a Singer. El hombre había pasado por su puerta un par de veces, casualmente asomando la cabeza sin explicación.

"No hay signos de fiebre" el chico de dieciocho años se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla y poso su mano sobre la frente de Caleb. Estaba fría. Dean miró a Bobby "¿Qué estás haciendo todavía levantado?"

Singer se encogió de hombros, cuidadosamente sentándose a los pies de la cama mirando a Dean "Vengo a ver a mi paciente. Un doctor debe hacer sus rondas"

Dean se apoyó en la silla "Claro"

"¿Tu estás cuidando a Caleb? Preguntó Bobby "Pensé que Largo estaba haciendo el papel del buen soldado esta noche"

Dean volvió a mirar el pálido rostro de Caleb "Sam tiene colegio mañana. Pensé que podía tomar el turno cuidando a Caleb"

"Eso es bastante honorable siendo tú el que le disparó en primer lugar"

Dean frunció el ceño, pero no respondió.

Bobby arqueó una ceja "¿O no fuiste tú el que le disparó?"

Dean exhaló, dándole a Singer una mirada exasperada "¿Quieres una confesión escrita? A papá le pareció bien la que hice y según recuerdo, él es El Caballero"

Singer sacó algo del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo lanzó a Dean "Jodidamente bueno que tu papi, El Caballero, estaba más preocupado por Caleb que de qué calibre era la bala que le saqué al chico de la panza"

Dean atrapo el casquillo y lo dio vuelta en sus dedos con otro suspiro. Levantó la vista con expresión culpable, pero permaneció en silencio.

Bobby apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas "Todos cometemos errores, Dean. Cada uno de nosotros es humano" miró a Sam y Caleb, que dormían inocentemente "Y cada uno de nosotros tiene el derecho de asumir esos errores…de aprender de ellos"

Dean rodó los ojos y guardó el casquillo en su bolsillo "Que filosófico de tu parte, Bobby"

Singer gruño, pero mantuvo la voz baja "Si tú proteges mucho a una persona, Dean, y dejas de ayudarla y terminas truncandola. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"No todo el mundo tiene a John Winchester como padre" se defendió Dean manteniendo el tono bajo.

"¿Entonces estás intentando compensarlo por qué?" Bobby resopló con sorna "Maldición, hijo. Estas peleando una batalla perdida" negó con la cabeza "Si ustedes muchachos continúan intentando compensar eso y uno o más de ustedes va a terminar muerto"

Dean no entendió mucho y debió haberse reflejado en su rostro porque Bobby le indicó con la barbilla hacia Caleb "Ustedes dos son muy parecidos. Tienen la misma agenda. Solo el hijo diferente"

Dean desvió la vista cuando las palabras de Bobby cobraron sentido. Caleb no era el único atrapado en el fuego cruzado "Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo"

"Yo le he dicho lo mismo. Igual que te lo estoy diciendo a ti de Sam" Bobby resopló "Pero ustedes dos escuchan tan bien como John y todos nosotros sabemos cuan bueno es eso. No vale la pena"

"Bobby…" comenzó Dean, pero Bobby levantó su mano para detenerlo.

"Y ahora serán tú y Junior haciendo dos semanas de maniobras en lo más cercano a una jungla que John encuentre en el verano, mientras Sam bebe te dulce en el porche del Pastor Jim con Scout. Ahora dime tu ¿a quién diablos va a ayudar eso?"

Dean tragó con dificultad y bajó la vista al piso "¿Vas a decirle a papá?"

"Dame una maldita razón por la que no deba hacerlo"

Dean se enderezó y encontró la intensa mirada de Singer "porque le diré a Mackland que le hiciste una cirugía en la mesa de cocina a su único hijo"

Bobby lució como si lo hubiese golpeado, pero Dean no dejó de percibir la forma en que su boca se torció "No le tengo miedo a Mackland"

"Jim tampoco estará muy contento acerca de la no visita al hospital tampoco"

Bobby se puso de pie, luciendo ligeramente derrotado "Eres un bastardo maquinador, Dean Winchester"

"Lo sé"

"Pero me alegra que estés de nuestro lado"

Dean no respondió mientras el hombre salió y cerró la puerta tras él. El crujido de un resorte sonó. Caleb estaba despierto y observándolo.

"Hey" Dean no fue capaz de quitar la sonrisa de su rostro "Estas despierto"

"Difícil…dormir con la charla de niñas a media noche" Caleb humedeció sus labios "¿Bobby y tu…estaban teniendo una fiesta de pijamas?"

"No. Solo vino a hacer una visita a domicilio. Ya sabes cómo le gusta jugar al doctor"

Un hoyuelo asomó en la mejilla de Caleb "Con Fiona, quizá"

"No me des esa imagen, viejo. Nunca volveré a dormir tranquilo" la expresión de Dean se volvió solemne "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Caleb frunció el ceño "Como si alguien dejó a Bobby, el mecánico, jugar 'operados' en mi con un escalpelo de verdad en vez de esa cosa zumbante que usábamos de niños" tragó con dificultad "¿Dónde está Johnny?"

Dean sintió la irracional punzada de celos nuevamente "Está durmiendo en la otra habitación ¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?"

"No" Reaves pareció notar donde estaba, mirando más allá del adolescente que dormía en su cama "Maldición ¿qué hora es?"

"Como las cuatro. Has estado inconsciente harto rato"

"Si" Caleb levantó una mano y la pasó por sobre su rostro "No me acuerdo haber llegado aquí"

"Gracias a Dios por el botín de buenas pastillas de Bobby. Necesitas reponer la morfina, por si acaso"

Reaves asintió "Podría usar un poco de eso ahora"

Dean frunció el ceño "¿Pensé que dijiste que no nos quedaba morfina?"

Dean sonrió "Siempre puedo mandar a Sammy a la esquina a comprarle a alguno de los patanes de su escuela o ahogarte en el favorito de papá"

Reaves giró su cabeza mirando al joven Winchester "¿Sam está bien?"

"Si ¿Quieres que lo haga que se cambie a la otra cama?"

"No" Caleb se acomodó en las almohadas y cerró los ojos "Déjalo aquí. Así puedo vigilarlo…solo en caso de que intente terminar lo que empezó"

Dean se rio suavemente "Creo que estás a salvo"

Reaves abrió un ojo "De Sam, quizá. Pero Johnny va a matarme una vez que me recupere"

Dean bajó la vista a sus manos "Si…acerca de eso. Mira, Damien. Yo sé…"

"Hiciste lo correcto" dijo Caleb.

El chico de dieciocho años levantó la vista lo miró "pero…"

"Johnny se hubiera comportado como un bestia y él y Sam no están en los mejores términos" ambos sabían que no bastaría mucho para que Sam se revelara contra la cacería definitivamente.

"Él no es como nosotros" Dean encontró la mirada de Caleb "Quiero decir…su corazón no siempre está en la cacería y esta noche tampoco estaba su cabeza, pero…"

"Lo entiendo, Dean"

Dean continuó. Diciéndole a Caleb las cosas que no podía decirle a su padre "No sé si alguna vez le gustará como a nosotros. Y no sé qué hacer al respecto, pero sí sé que nunca te hubiese lastimado a propósito"

Caleb suspiró "Maldición. Eso lo sé" esperó a que Dean lo mirase "No me importa si quiere o no quiere cazar, Deuce" Reaves bajó su voz, recogiéndose de dolor cuando su costado dolió. Respiró profundamente "No quiero obligarlo a que le guste…que lo sienta igual que nosotros lo sentimos, pero si él va a cuidarnos las espaldas…va a cuidar tu espalda, entonces va a tener que ser bueno en eso. No es una opción"

"¿Qué quieres que haga, Caleb?" siseó Dean, sintiendo crecer su propia frustración. Por supuesto que Caleb tenía razón, pero a Dean no tenía que gustarle "Papá está todo el tiempo encima de él presionándolo. Mientras más lo presiona, más presiona Sammy de regreso. Si papá se relajara…"

"Los dos sabemos que eso no va a suceder"

"¡Maldición!" Dean enterró sus dos manos en su cabello, deseando poder tener algo de paz, pero el abarrotado cuarto se lo impedía "Joder, odio esto"

"Trata de hacerlo con una bala en la panza"

"Lo siento, está bien. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? La cague de nuevo. Bien. ¿Satisfecho? Mentí y ni siquiera parpadee. Y después te forcé a mentir para cubrirme, lo que sabía qué harías sin lugar a dudas. Soy un puto hijo de perra, pero lo haría nuevamente. Probablemente lo haga de nuevo" Dean pasó su mano por sobre su boca, sintiéndose enfermo y deseando probar una de esas buenas píldoras para aliviar el dolor "No sé qué más decirte, viejo"

Caleb parpadeo y Dean no pudo diferenciar entre el dolor físico y el emocional. Eran el mismo "No tienes que decirme nada, Dean. Ya lo sabía"

"¿En verdad?"

Reaves asintió "Si, Sam es tu hermano"

Dean podría haber leído las mentes porque podía llenar la ultima parte en esa frase _'y yo no'_

Pero lo era. Solo de una manera diferente. El chico de dieciocho años suspiró "No es tan jodidamente simple, Damien"

"Si lo es, Deuce" Reaves cerró los ojos nuevamente "Tan simple como tratar de explicar por qué voy a reventarme el culo haciendo jodidas maniobras este verano cuando se cómo hacer contacto por radio antes de abrir fuego cuando hay aliados en la puta área"

Todo fue dicho con calma y sin mucha pasión, pero Dean sintió igual el pinchazo de dolor "Lo siento"

Caleb lo miró nuevamente y esta vez el enojo se reflejó en su tono "Para, Deuce" Dean no pudo evitar recordar las mismas palabras que le había dicho con mucho dolor apenas hacía unas horas "Por favor, solo para"

Dean no estaba seguro si Caleb quería decir que dejara de proteger a Sam o si debía dejar de justificarlo. Tragó con dificultad "No puedo parar" nunca "Solo quédate conmigo, Damien"

El rostro de Reaves se suavizó y asintió. En ese momento, Dean entendió que Bobby tenía razón. Él y Caleb eran muy parecidos "No me voy a ningún lado, Deuce"

Dean, Sam, Caleb…incluso Bobby y John todos eran víctimas de la misma guerra. Pero Dean no podía evitar preguntarse, mientras observaba a su mejor amigo volver a dormirse, si sería la espada del enemigo la que caería finalmente sobre ellos o sería un golpe mortal que venía de sus propias filas. Un golpe infringido con la mejor de las intenciones. ¿Acaso haría alguna diferencia? Porque al final, muerte era muerte, sin importar quien tirara el gatillo.

&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&S&

Creí que la había subido porque la tengo lista hace mucho, pero no. Así que aprovecho de subirla ahora. Espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
